Jon Bernthal
Category:People | image = | birth name = Jonathan E. Bernthal | known aliases = Jonathan Bernthal | gender = | roles = Actor; Voice actor | date of birth = September 20th, 1976 | place of birth = Washington, D.C. | date of death = | place of death = | notable works = Daredevil The Walking Dead | first = }} Jonathan E. "Jon" Bernthal is an American film and television actor. He was born in Washington, D.C. on September 20th, 1976. He first came to the attention of geeks and horror fans with his portrayal of gun-toting bad boy Shane Walsh on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. He was introduced in the pilot episode of the show, "Days Gone Bye" and appeared in every episode from season one. Bernthal was credited in all thirteen episodes from season two, but only appeared in the first twelve. Bernthal made a one-time return to the show in the season three episode, "Made to Suffer", where his character appeared as an hallucination. Apparently, playing a gun-toting bad boy settled well with Bernthal. In 2016, he was cast to play the ultimate ass-kicker, Frank Castle, aka the Punisher in season two of the Netflix original series, Daredevil, adding his name to the long list of fine actors who comprise the whole of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. As an actor Daredevil # Daredevil: Bang # Daredevil: Dogs to a Gunfight # Daredevil: New York's Finest # Daredevil: Penny and Dime # Daredevil: Semper Fidelis # Daredevil: Regrets Only # Daredevil: Seven Minutes in Heaven # Daredevil: The Man in the Box # Daredevil: The Dark at the End of the Tunnel # Daredevil: .380 # Daredevil: A Cold Day in Hell's Kitchen # Daredevil: Guilty as Sin The Walking Dead # Walking Dead: Days Gone Bye # Walking Dead: Guts # Walking Dead: Tell It to the Frogs # Walking Dead: Vatos # Walking Dead: Wildfire # Walking Dead: TS-19 # Walking Dead: What Lies Ahead # Walking Dead: Bloodletting # Walking Dead: Save the Last One # Walking Dead: Cherokee Rose # Walking Dead: Chupacabra # Walking Dead: Secrets # Walking Dead: Pretty Much Dead Already # Walking Dead: Nebraska # Walking Dead: Triggerfinger # Walking Dead: 18 Miles Out # Walking Dead: Judge, Jury, Executioner # Walking Dead: Better Angels # Walking Dead: Made to Suffer Films # Justice League vs. Teen Titans Notes & Trivia * Studied at The Moscow Art Theatre School, in Moscow, Russia, where he also played professional baseball in the European professional baseball federation. IMDB; Jon Bernthal; Biography * In March, 2010, Bernthal won a leading role in The Walking Dead, the TV series adaptation of the comic of the same name, which was adapted for television by Frank Darabont. Bloody Disgusting; "TV: First Casting on AMC's 'The Walking Dead' Pilot!!"; Mr. Disgusting; March 26th, 2010 * During production of season one of The Walking Dead, Jon Bernthal found that not all of the show's viewers appreciated his character's exploits, in particular, his mother. "She texted me," Bernthal stated, "How dare you be in the woods with another man's wife!" Entertainment Weekly; December 3rd, 2010; page 31 * Attended The Walking Dead media panel at the San Diego Comic-Con in 2010. External Links * * Jon Bernthal at Wikipedia * * * References Category:1976/Births Category:Actors Category:Voice actors